fliplinestudiosfandomcom_zh-20200213-history
老爹聖代店To Go!
老爹圣代店To Go!是一款行动游戏，暨第二款适用于行动系统的游戏。 本游戏于2014年1月15日首次宣布制作消息，于2014年2月27日正式发行。 顧客 #Mandi （初始） #Tony （初始） #Matt （隨機拜訪） #Wally （隨機拜訪） #Penny/Alberto （隨機拜訪） #Lisa （隨機拜訪） #Maggie （時間性） #Franco （時間性） #Clair （時間性） #Marty （時間性） #Prudence （時間性） #Akari （時間性） #Clover （第2天） #Foodini （等級 2） #Allan （等級 3） #Hope （等級 4） #Kingsley （等級 5） #Roy （等級 6） #Doan （等級 7） #Edna （等級 8） #Scooter （等級 9） #Greg （等級 10） #Cooper （等級 11） #Ivy （等級 12） #Hugo （等級 13） #Utah （等級 14） #Mindy （等級 15） #Pinch Hitwell （等級 16） #James （等級 17） #Taylor （等級 18） #Radlynn （等級 19） #Scarlett （等級 20） #Tohru （等級 21） #Carlo Romano （等級 22） #Ninjoy （等級 23） #Deano （等級 24） #Olivia （等級 25） #Georgito （等級 26） #Chuck （等級 27） #Little Edoardo （等級 28） #Vicky （等級 29） #Sue （等級 30） #Wendy （等級 31） #Willow （等級 32） #Rico （等級 33） #Peggy （等級 34） #Sasha （等級 35） #Johnny （等級 36） #Gino Romano （等級 37） #Rita （等級 38） #Cletus （等級 39） #Connor （等級 40） #Professor Fitz （等級 41） #Mayor Mallow （等級 42） #Nevada （等級 43） #Nick （等級 44） #Timm （等級 45） #Kayla （等級 46） #Hank （等級 47） #Sarge Fan （等級 48） #Mitch （等級 49） #Boomer （等級 50） #Trishna （等級 51） #Yippy （等級 52） #Crystal （等級 53） #Mary （等級 54） #Sienna （等級 55） #Big Pauly （等級 56） #Zoe （等級 57） #Bertha （等級 58） #Bruna Romano （等級 59） #Kenji （等級 60） #Olga （等級 61） #Shannon （等級 62） #Xolo （等級 63） #Skyler （等級 64） #Cecilia （等級 65） #Papa Louie （等級 66） 終結者 *Jojo （星期日） *Kahuna （星期一） *Captain Cori （星期二） *Gremmie （星期三） *Quinn （星期四） *Robby （星期五） *Xandra （星期六） 食材 注：''每个食材对应的括号内的内容是对应这个食材的成就名'' 杯子 *中杯（初始） *大杯 （與Kingsley共同解鎖於等級5） （Super Size） *小杯 （與Pinch Hitwell共同解鎖於等級16） （Light Dessert） 混合食材 *杯子堅果奶油（初始）（Peanut Buttery） *草莓（初始）（Fruity Sundae） *奶油奧（初始）（Cookies n' Cream） *藍莓（初始）（Berry Blast） *巧克力棉花糖夾心餅 （與Clover共同解鎖於第2天） （More S'mores） *生日蛋糕 （與Hope共同解鎖於等級4） （Cake Batter） *黑莓 （與Roy共同解鎖於等級6） （Berrylicious） *棉花軟糖 （與Edna共同解鎖於等級8） （Mallow Mixer） *餅乾麵糰 （與Hugo共同解鎖於等級13） （Do The Dough） *肉桂捲 （與James共同解鎖於等級17） （Cinnamon Sundae） *櫻桃利口酒 （與Scarlett共同解鎖於等級20） （Chocolate Covered） *軟糖布朗尼 （與Ninjoy解共同鎖於等級23） （Fudge Fan） *鳳梨 （與Chuck共同解鎖於等級27） （Tropical Treat） *焦糖蘋果 （與Sasha共同解鎖於等級35） （Apple Picker） *奇異果 （與Professor Fitz共同解鎖於等級41） （Go Green） *桃子 （與Trishna共同解鎖於等級51） （Sweet Sundae） *薄荷 （與Mary共同解鎖於等級54） （Peppermint Party） *美味豆（與Big Pauly共同解鎖於等級56） （Candy Shop） 糖漿 *香草糖漿（初始）（Plain Vanilla） *巧克力糖漿（初始）（Chocolatey） *香蕉糖漿（初始）（Bananarama） *草莓糖漿（初始）（Berry Mixer） *紫色汽水糖漿 （與Foodini共同解鎖於等級2） （Get the Grape） *薄荷糖漿 （與Doan共同解鎖於等級7） （Cool Mint） *棉花糖漿 （與Greg共同解鎖於等級10） （Festival Flavor） *粉色檸檬汁糖漿 （與Utah共同解鎖於等級14） （Think Pink） *紅絲絨糖漿 （與Radlynn共同解鎖於等級19） （Velvety） *開心果糖漿 （與Georgito共同解鎖於等級26） （Nutty Sundae） *那不勒斯糖漿 （與Rico共同解鎖於等級33） （Multiple Flavors） *越橘莓糖漿 （與Cletus共同解鎖於等級39） （Very Berry） *藍月糖漿 （與Mayor Mallow共同解鎖於等級42） （True Blue） *濃縮咖啡糖漿 （與Timm共同解鎖於等級45） （Coffee Lover） *南瓜派糖漿 （與Hank共同解鎖於等級49） （Pumpkin Patch） *三色冰棒糖漿 （與Boomer共同解鎖於等級50） （Summertime Treat） *柴茶糖漿 （與Crystal共同解鎖於等級53） （Tea Time） *什錦水果糖漿 （與Zoe共同解鎖於等級57） （Fruit Flavors） 鮮奶油 *鮮奶油（初始）（Light and Fluffy） *巧克力慕斯（初始）（Rich and Creamy） *草莓蓬鬆奶油 （與Little Edoardo共同解鎖於等級28） （Flavored Fluff） *檸檬雪芳 （與Peggy共同解鎖於等級34） （Light Lemon） *茂宜糖霜 （與Nick共同解鎖於等級44） （Tropical Topper） 罐裝配料 *彩虹糖粒（初始）（Rainbow Sprinkles） *堅果（初始）（Nuts for Sundaes） *巧克力脆片 （與Allan共同解鎖於等級3） （Semi-Sweet） *野莓搞怪軟糖 （與Scooter共同解鎖於等級9） （Candy Coating） *罐裝巧克力薄荷 （與Olivia共同解鎖於等級25） （After Dinner） *棒棒糖顆粒 （與Sue共同解鎖於等級30） （Lollipopper） *罐裝椰子 （與Johnny共同解鎖於等級36） （Coconutty） *熱帶麥片 （與Connor共同解鎖於等級40） （Breakfast for Dessert） *石榴 （與Kayla共同解鎖於等級46） （Pom Topper） 裝飾淋醬 *巧克力淋醬（初始）（Choc on Top） *草莓淋醬（初始）（Sweet Syrup） *奶油糖淋醬 （與Cooper共同解鎖於等級11） （Buttery） *白巧克力淋醬 （與Tohru共同解鎖於等級21） （Drizzly） *西梅淋醬 （與Deano共同解鎖於等級24） （Visions of Sugarplum） *藍莓淋醬 （與Wendy共同解鎖於等級31） （Do the Blue） *柳橙冰棒淋醬 （與Rita共同解鎖於等級38） （Sweet Dreams） *萊姆淋醬 （與Mitch共同解鎖於等級49） （Time for Lime） *芒果淋醬 （與Bertha共同解鎖於等級58） （Tango with Mango） 裝飾配料 * 櫻桃（初始）（Very Cherry） * 香蕉（初始） （Banana Split） * 奶油奧（初始）（Sandwich Cookie） * 餅乾（初始）（Cookies Ahoy） * 蛋餅甜筒 （與Ivy共同解鎖於等級12） （Waffle Cone） * 蟲蟲軟糖 （與Mindy共同解鎖於等級15） （Wiggly） * 椒鹽蘸汁 （與Taylor共同解鎖於等級18） （Sweet and Salty） * 雞尾酒榛果 （與Carlo Romano共同解鎖於等級22） （Hazelnutty） * 雲莓 （與Vicky共同解鎖於等級29） （Head in the Clouds） * 白巧克力松露 （與Willow共同解鎖於等級32） （Trufflicious） * 薄荷塊 （與Gino Romano共同解鎖於等級37） （Minty Fresh） * 草莓威化餅 （與Nevada共同解鎖於等級43） （Cream Filled） * 洋蔥軟糖 （與Sarge Fan共同解鎖於等級48） （Gummies Galore） * 棉花糖奶油奧 （與Yippy共同解鎖於等級52） （Cookie Scout） * 布朗迪 （與Sienna共同解鎖於等級55） （Sweet Treat） en:Papa's Freezeria To Go! es:Papa's Freezeria To Go! pl:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Category:遊戲 Category:App遊戲 Category:2014年遊戲 Category:老爹聖代店To Go! Category:Flipline工作室遊戲